New Year, new friends, new love
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: Actually, Dr. Strange and Jemma Simmons just wanted to have a serious talk on New Year's Eve. But a very annoyed Mutant and an Evil Queen change their plans drastically. The round table is filling and suddenly they are all there: People from different worlds who don't match at all but who have more in common than one might think.
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfiction developed out of a "If you had 7 fictional characters on a table, who would it be?" challenge with a friend some time ago. She gave me those characters and I decided to write what might happen. Therefore, a lot of fandoms are included, but I chose Dr. Strange/Ouat as the main Setting.  
Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Fox, CW, Abc, Lionsgate and BBC**

* * *

 **Three doctors**

New York was cold in winter, what a surprise. Jemma pulled up the collar of her coat to shelter herself better from the icy wind. Why again had she agreed to work at New Years Eve? Ah, yeah, because she had the possibility to meet Dr. Strange. Dr. fucking Steven Strange! "Language Jemma!", She chided herself. Still, it was amazing. She was going to enter the New York Sanctum. If she didn't freeze to death on the way anyway. That would be inconvenient. And very very embarrassing. Fitz would make fun of her even in afterlife. Whatever afterlife was. She definitely should have accepted Coulson's offer to give her a lift, but instead she had insisted on walking, wanting to be surrounded by normal people with normal lives for a change. On the other end of the street, she could already see the building. Her steps became faster.

Why again had he agreed to work at New Year's Eve? Ah, yeah, because he owed Fury and Fury had told him he could do something for a guy called Coulson instead. Steven had never met him but that guy was kind of a legend, a friend of the Avengers as far as he knew. Anyway, as a result he was supposed to meet with a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist in a few minutes. She had travelled through a portal and now wanted some more information. Apparently, she wasn't yet ready to share all the information with her own team. The psychiatrist, Garner or something like that, had told him in a letter that that was normal and him talking to her could do her a lot of good. He wasn't so sure about it, but listening to what she had to say couldn't do much harm either. He looked at the clock.

Jemma had not even touched the doors when they already moved, opening without any sound. The young woman took a deep breath, then she entered the building. The ceiling was high and there were old artifacts everywhere. Under normal circumstances, Jemma could have taken hours to examine them, but at the moment all her attention was taken by the man who was now floating down the stairs. His coat was flowing around him like red wings until he landed gracefully in front of her. "Dr. Simmons?", he asked politely. She could just nod, her voice taken away by that subtle demonstration of power. "Steven Strange, very pleased to meet you. If you would follow me?" He led her to a sitting room with a very Asian flair. "Would you like some tea?", he asked and this time, she even found her voice to reply. "Black tea, please, with a bit of milk." But instead of getting up and making some tea, the man just made a small gesture with his hand and two cups appeared. One settled itself right in front of Jemma who could just stare.

He had to admit, she was cute with her light-brown, wavy hair, the softly curved lips and that totally astonished look on her face. But Steven had promised himself a while ago not to get involved with a woman for the time being, as the Sorcerer Surpreme he simply didn't have the time for that kind of thing. Plus she was definitely too young for him. "So Dr. Simmons, I understand you got caught on a planet called Maveth? It would be good if you could tell me about it. Just start wherever you want, no pressure. I-" The man stopped when he suddenly heard the front door banging open. "If you would excuse me for a moment?", he said to the scientist before he flew to the entrance hall. What he saw there surprised even him. The suddenly strong wind had opened the door and gusts were pushing snow into the sanctum. Half of the entrance hall was already powdery white. Strange didn't mind snow in general, one shouldn't when working a lot in the Himalaya, but he definitely minded it in his house! Just when he wanted to close the massive doors again, a man stumbled through them. His face was red from the cold and he was shivering like a leaf in the breeze. When he saw the flying man, his jaw dropped, but not as deeply as the Doctor would have expected from such a man. Lacking a better idea, he introduced himself. "My name is Steven Strange, who do I have the pleasure with?" The intruder looked at him wide-eyed, then he cleared his throat. "Watson", he said with a distinct British accent, "my name is Doctor John Watson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,  
I know it has been ages since I have updated this, not because I have given up on that story, but mainly because I didn't know where I want the Story to head. Now I have made up my mind (for 1 chapter at last) so here we go!**

 **As I was switching between Stephen's and Jemma's perspective in the last chapter, here we go now with Stephen and John! The chapter will also be full of references, I hope you will spot them.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, you made my day!  
**  
 **Kenobi1: Happy to see that you like my Sherlock idea! I am not revealing all seven characters yet but I can tell you they include 1 more Marvel character, 1 evil queen, 1 kind-of-queen (evil is debatable) and 1 hunter.**  
 **Guest1: Thank you very much :) I won't ship Strange/Simmons here though even if they make a cool couple (maybe that would be something for my next fanfiction, who knows). I hope however that you will find my Strange-ship in this Story as strange (but also interesting) as I do :)**

 **Please let me know what you think! Ideas and guesses about characters are also apprechiated**

* * *

 **The sign of four**

The guy, Watson, didn't look like a creature from another dimension, but who could tell, Kree for example could imitate humans very well. Also, there was something in this man's posture, in the way he held himself, that screamed "fighter" to Stephen. Even though he didn't seem to be a threat at the moment. "Strange, come on, get a grip on yourself!", he chided himself. He knew better than just standing there! With a lazy flick of his hand, he let the portal close behind him. When Watson jumped, the sorcerer had to hide a grin. He might burn in hell for this, but the look on people's faces was just too funny. "Mr Watson, how can I help you?"

Well, that was unexpected. John looked at the (now not flying) man in awe. Then he remembered his ability to speak. "I just searched shelter from the storm that started so sudden", the doctor confessed, "I didn't want to trespass, I hadn't expected that door to ... open." He was momentarily distracted by the way the sorcerer moved his eyebrow, it just reminded him too much of Sherlock. Actually, hat whole man looked like the detective, they could have been brothers, even twins. Was there a third Holmes sibling after all? It wouldn't be the first secret in that strange genius family.

Why was that man looking at him so weirdly? Did he have something in his face? The sorcerer caught a glint if his reflection in a mirror on the side of the room and had to suppress a smile. Of course, that was why! He had again forgotten he was wearing his "uniform" especially his loyal (and sometimes slightly too snuggely) coat. He should give him a name, maybe Greg or something like that. Or something more sophisticated, like Zephyr, the westwind. Back to the matter at hand: Watson seemed to be genuine and to be fair, he wouldn't want to kick him out when the weather was like that. "If that is so, then why don't you have a cup of tea with me and my... friend Miss Simmons?"

That was an offer he wouldn't decline, definitely not. A cup of tea was always a good idea and at least he wouldn't be alone in the company of a man whose every movement brought back memories of what he had lost. "Yes, sure, why not?", he answered politely, following Strange through the hall and up the stairs to a corridor. In the next room, he saw a young woman sitting on a couch, her whole appearance a mixture between fragile and poised. For some reason she reminded him immediately of Molly Hooper, maybe it was the slightly lost look in her eyes. "Hello, I am John Watson", the man introduced himself. "Jemma Simmons, nice to meet you Sir", she responded, her voice quiet but melodic. He was amazed, apparently he wasn't the only Brit in this room. Suddenly, something shifted in her expression and her eyes literally began to glow. "Wait, are you THE Dr. John Watson with the blog?" Well that was a new developement, normally hardly anyone acknowledged him at all! "Uhm yes, that's me", he admitted, "so you are reading my blog?" "Indeed I am. Or used to. With Sherlock gone and you not updating there is nothing new on it. And that is a shame! You were such a good team, in fact, I think the detective wouldn't have been half as good without you!" Watson wasn't so sure about that, nervertheless he appreciated Miss Simmons kind words. "So, what brings you to New York?", she wanted to know. That was a question he had asked himself a few times during the last three days, especially when he had been stuck in traffic or being shouted at in one of those weird American accents. "I had to get away", he confessed, "had to put some distance between me and everything that had happened. So, Mr. Strange, who are you?"

"I am the Sorcerer Surpreme and I look after this Sanctum", he answered, his face blank. He was waiting for Watson to burst out laughing or telling him he was crazy, but nothing of that sort happened. The man merely furrowed his brows, as if he was silently depating something. "Dr. Watson, are you going to laugh at me?", the magician asked, not sure what answer he actually wanted to hear. "No, it is strange - excuse me, no pun intended - but I believe you. I can see no other explanation for you flying, doors suddenly closing and tea cups appearing than some sort of magic. My friend taught me that if I have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." The other doctor nodded thoughtfully while the lady muttered something to herself that sounded like "yeah thought so too after the portal." "Your friend, Mr. Watson, seems to be a very clever man indeed. I myself thought two years ago magic of this kind was impossible, but here I am. There is a lot more in this world than we believe or want to believe in." As if destiny wanted to prove his point, there was another bang downstairs. Then a few more, getting louder and louder. Sighing, Strange got up again. Why couldn't he just have a nice undisturbed talk to some nice normal people? Must be part of the job... "Please excuse me, I will be back soon", he muttered before making his way downstairs. When he opened the door with a slight movement of his hand, it was nearly ripped out of his mental grip because of the raging storm outside. Snow and ice were being whipped in, so thick that you couldn't see the streetlights outside. In the doorway, there was a dark silhouette, the silhouette of a broad shouldered man. "Can I come in, just until the storm passes?", he asked, nearly shouting to be heard over the wind. It was a stupid idea, letting in a stranger just like that, Strange knew that. And still he stepped asside so the guy in the leather jacket could pass. At least not another Brit, that would be too much for him, the Doctor mused. Judging from his way of speaking, that new dude was Canadian. And smoked too much.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**  
 **Just a little explanation to the timelines: I am totally messing around with them but at the moment it is roughly (after the movie), Sherlock (after Reichenbachfall) and AoS (after Simmons is back).**

 **Any ideas who the new character is? Let me know!**


End file.
